In existing online marketing process, enterprises generally promulgate company-related information (such as product information) to a number of e-commerce websites with a view to promote purchase interests of the public or collaboration interests of needed providers. As a result, promulgating company-related information to various e-commerce websites to acquire a full information exposure has become an essential procedure in the online marketing process.
However, under existing technologies, if company-related information is promulgated among multiple e-commerce websites, user is required to repeat the same operations on these e-commerce websites in order to complete the promulgation of the company-related information. The redundant operations not only make the process cumbersome, but also greatly reduce the work efficiency of information promulgation.